ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Ninja
The Ninja is a team formed by Wu to protect the land of Ninjago. Since their formation, they have fought Lord Garmadon and his Skeleton Army, the Serpentine and the Great Devourer, The Overlord and his Stone Army, the Nindroids built by Cyrus Borg and P.I.X.A.L. (controlled by the Overlord), Master Chen and his Anacondrai Cultists, and The Preeminent, Morro, and the Ghost Warriors who escaped the Cursed Realm. Members * Lloyd Garmadon (Green Ninja/Golden Ninja/Master of Energy) * Kai (Red Ninja/Master of Fire) * Zane (White Ninja/Titanium Ninja/Master of Ice) ** P.I.X.A.L. (Zane's Adviser) * Cole (Black Ninja/Master of Earth) * Jay (Blue Ninja/Master of Lightning) * Nya (Water Ninja/Samurai X/Master of Water) Teachers * Sensei Wu (Teacher/Master of Creation) * Sensei Garmadon (Lloyd's Father/Master of Creation) Honorary Members * Skylor (Orange Ninja/Master of Amber) * Dareth (Brown Ninja) Allies * Misako (Lloyd's Mother) * Ed (Jay's Father) * Edna (Jay's Mother) * Lou (Cole's Father) * Dr. Julien (Zane's Father/Creator, now deceased) * Cyrus Borg (Helps make vehicles and weapons for the Ninja) * Falcon (Zane's Companion/Communication for the Ninja) * Ronin (Business Partner) * Elemental Masters (Helped defeat Chen and his army) * Skulkin ("All of Nothing") * Serpentine ("The Titanium Ninja" and "The Corridors of Elders") * Stone Army (Controlled by Dareth in "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master", now presumably destroyed) * Nindroids (Became Borg's security drones as shown in "The Invitation") * Dragons ** Elemental Dragons *** Elemental Fire Dragon *** Elemental Lightning Dragon *** Elemental Earth Dragon *** Titanium Dragon *** Energy Dragon *** Master Wu Dragon ** Ultra Dragon (Combination of the Four Dragons) *** Rocky (Cole's Dragon of Earth) *** Flame (Kai's Dragon of Fire) *** Shard (Zane's Dragon of Ice) *** Wisp (Jay's Dragon of Lightning) Abilities The Ninja have six Elemental Powers that give them amazing abilities of Elements. Ninja Elements * Energy (Lloyd) * Fire (Kai) * Water (Nya) * Lighting (Jay) * Ice (Zane, P.I.X.A.L.) * Earth (Cole) The Ninja also have two powerful martial arts that they use in battle, Spinjitzu, a move that allow them to spin in a tornado, and Airjitzu, a move that allow them to fly in a vortex. Spinjitzu *Lloyd (Energy; green) *kai (Fire; red) *Nya (Water; probably; dark red) *Jay (Lighting; blue) *Cole (Earth; brown) *Zane (ice; white/light blue) *Wu (Creation; gold) *Garmadon (Destruction; purple; formerly) *Misako (Sliver) Airjitzu * Kai (Fire; red) * Jay (Lighting; blue) * Zane (ice; white) * Cole (Earth; brown) * Lloyd (Eneregy: green) Weapons The Ninja have had major weapon tiers that they used in battles. They are the Golden Weapons, Elemental Blades, Techno Blades, Obsidian Weapons, Aeroblades, and Sword of Sanctuary. Zane, Kai, Cole, and Jay have had five, Lloyd has one, and Nya has no major weapons yet and only use regular weapons. Golden Weapons *Kai (Sword of Fire) *Zane (Shurikens of Ice) *Cole (Scythe of Quakes) *Jay (Nunchucks of Lightning) Elemental Blades *Jay (Lightning; Blue) *Kai (Fire; Red/Orange) *Zane (Ice; Light Blue/White) *Cole (Earth; Green/Purple) Techno Blades *Zane (Staff; Light Blue) *Cole (Flail; Green) *Jay (Chainsaw Blade; Yellow) *Kai (Sword-like; Red) Obsidian Weapons * Cole (Obsidian Scythe) * Jay (Obsidian Nunchucks) * Zane (Obsidian Sais) * Kai (Obsidian Sword) Aeroblades * Kai (Red) * Cole (Orange) * Zane (Light Blue) * Jay (Yellow) Sword of Sanctuary * Lloyd Trivia * Technically, all of the Ninja have the title "Master," as they are all Masters of an element. ** This was shown in "The Corridor of Elders," when Arcturus identified Lloyd as "Master Lloyd." *At some point, all members of the team (and some allies) have turned against their allies at some point: ** Garmadon was turned evil in his childhood by the Great Devourer and was the main antagonist of the Pilot Episodes and half of the second season. ** Lloyd was a minor antagonist in Season 1 and was possessed by Morro in Season 5. ** Cole was hypnotized by Skales. ** Nya, Cole, Jay, and Zane were corrupted by Dark Matter (although the last three were only briefly corrupted before Lloyd undid the effects). ** P.I.X.A.L., Cyrus Borg, and Sensei Wu were controlled by The Overlord. ** The Elemental Masters were competing in Master Chen's Tournament of Elements. ** Skylor was working for Chen. ** Kai was corrupted by the Staff of Elements. ** Ronin was the main antagonist in "Shadow of Ronin," and betrayed the Ninja in "The Crooked Path." ** Misako was controlled by Bansha in "Grave Danger." Gallery Groups Black Ninja.png|The Ninja meeting for the first time ninjago_ninjas_by_yellowgirlgreen-d5ap2fx.jpg|Original LEGO-Ninjago-Season-3.jpg|Promotional art for Season 1 Ninjago.png|ZX Ninjago-tv-01.jpg|A group photo near the end of Season 2 Ninjago12.jpg Rebooted1010.jpg|Promotional art for the Ninja in Season 3 ninjago_2014_title_screen.jpg|In Rebooted Ninja5.png|All five of the Ninja in Season 3 LEGO-Ninjago-Staffel-3.1.jpg MasterVictory.png|The Ninja with the Elemental Masters near the end of Season 4 Ninjago2015Cast.png Team44.png Lloydweak.jpg|The Ninja in Grave Danger 54Team.png|The Ninja at their victory over the Ghost Warriors and The Preeminent TheTeam.png|The Ninja near the end of season five LloydNewInfo.png|Lloyd near the end in season five Members and Allies MasterWuCGI.png|Sensei Wu|link=Wu GarmadonCGI.png|Sensei Garmadon (Unknown Status)|link=Garmadon DSLloydCGI.png|Lloyd Garmadon|link=Lloyd Garmadon DSKaiCGI.png|Kai|link=Kai DeepstoneZaneCGI.png|Zane|link=Zane DSColeCGI.png|Cole|link=Cole DSJayCGI.png|Jay Walker|link=Jay NinjaNyaCGI.png|Nya|link=Nya Misa.png|Misako|link=Misako Skylor.png|Skylor|link=Skylor Pixal.png|P.I.X.A.L.|link=P.I.X.A.L. RoninCGI.png|Ronin|link=Ronin TitanFalcon.png|Falcon|link=Falcon Dareth2.png|Dareth|link=Dareth Ed1.png|Ed Walker|link=Ed Edna1.png|Edna Walker|link=Edna Lou1.png|Lou|link=Lou Drjulien1.png|Dr. Julien|link=Dr. Julien Borg.png|Cyrus Borg|link=Cyrus Borg TheMasters.png|Elemental Masters|link=Elemental Masters Samukai.png|Skulkin|link=Skulkin SrpntnPeaks.png|Serpentine|link=Serpentine StoneArmyCreated.jpg|Stone Army|link=Stone Army Nindroids30.png|Nindroids|link=Nindroids (Ninja Faction) ElementalDragons.png|Elemental Dragons|link=Elemental Dragons 13Ultradragon.png|Ultra Dragon (Flame, Shard, Rocky, and Wisp)|link=Ultra Dragon Ninja Enemies Overlord.png|The Overlord|link=The Overlord Samukai.png|Skulkin (formerly)|link=Skulkin SrpntnPeaks.png|Serpentine (formerly)|link=Serpentine StoneArmyCreated.jpg|Stone Army (formerly)|link=Stone Army Nindroids30.png|Nindroids (formerly)|link=Nindroids (Digital Overlord Faction) Cultists.png|Anacondrai Cultists|link=Anacondrai Cultists Wrayth53.png|Ghost Warriors|link=Ghost Warriors Ninja Abilitiies Lloyd Energy Reverse.jpg|Energy FireTheme.png|Fire NyaSpray.png|Water IceWheel.png|Ice EarthTheme.png|Earth 5Jaythunderstorm.png|Lightning NyaSpinjitzu.png|Spinjitzu Airjitzu Ninja.png|Airjitzu Ninja Weapons Weapons.png|The Golden Weapons Elementalblades.jpg|The Elemental Blades Alltechnoblades.jpg|The Techno Blades The obisidian weapons.jpg|The Obsidian Weapons Airblades.png|The Aeroblades LloydBack54.png|The Sword of Sanctuary Category:Ice Category:Fire Category:Earth Category:Lightning Category:Water Category:Energy Category:Creation Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Golden Power Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Possession Category:Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements Category:Ninjago: Rebooted Category:Elemental masters Category:Tournament of Elements Participants Category:Heroes Category:Main protagonists Category:Characters Category:2015 characters